Les imprécations de Naruto
by Crisalys Nara
Summary: Vous connaissez Corneille et sa pièce Horace ? Un des passages les plus connus est : "Les imprécations de Camille". C'est, en gros, toutes les malédictions proférées par Camille à l'encontre de Rome qui a tué son amant. Voici donc les imprécations de Naruto ! Attention, shonen-ai !


**Titre :** Les imprécations de Naruto

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et son univers appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama ! S'ils étaient à moi, ça ferait loooongtemps que le manga serait classifié Boy's Love !

**Note de l'auteure : **Salut ! Cette fic est un défi : Tout cela a été écrit en 2 heures, en alexandrins et en rimes ! Vous connaissez Corneille et sa pièce _Horace_ ? Un des passages les plus connus est : "Les imprécations de Camille". C'est, en gros, toutes les malédictions proférées par Camille à l'encontre de Rome qui a tué son amant. Voici donc les imprécations de Naruto !

* * *

Je hais de tout mon cœur les gens intolérants,

Leur idéologie, sans aucun fondements

Et leur paroles vaines, sournoises et méprisantes !

Ces dernières sont pour moi comme une cage humiliante.

Oh Dieu j'ai supporté tant de haine, de tourments !

Sous le prétexte absurde d'être né différent,

Me voilà insulté, agressé et meurtri !

J'ai, pour me soutenir, au moins quelques amis.

Mille fois suis-je tombé, et ils m'ont relevé.

Mille fois ais-je cru mourir, ils m'ont ressuscité.

Sans eux, je ne serais qu'une épave sans âme,

Qui aurait succombé au moindre cou de lame.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai changé. Je suis devenu fort.

Qu'ils osent entrer chez moi, je les jette au-dehors !

Je veux les voir noyés au fond de leurs excès,

Sous les regards vengeurs des victimes étouffées !

Puissent tous les malheurs que l'on m'a fait subir

Revenir les hanter, et en mille fois pire !

Puissent-ils à présent, du plus haut des sommets,

Dans la bouche de l'Enfer, être précipités !

Je leur souhaite de voir, du plus profond des gouffre

Le visage du Malin, et son haleine de soufre !

Puisse cette vision faire blanchir leurs cheveux

Puissent-ils, pour leur malheur, se faire crever les yeux !

Qu'une assemblée de spectres, dont on ne voit la fin,

Fasse bouillir de l'acide, et d'y tremper leurs mains !

Que du vinaigre serve à soigner leurs coupures,

Que mille et un corbeaux élargissent leurs blessures !

Puissent-ils voir leurs frères, leur famille, leurs amis,

Se retrouver couverts d'immondes calomnies !

Et puissent-ils voir la lente décadence

De tout ce qui fut leurs dernières espérances !

Qu'un énorme incendie soit ensuite allumé,

Puisse la fumée les étouffer à jamais !

S'ils survivent à ceci, qu'on les jette au charnier !

Que ce soit leur tombeau, ce pour l'éternité !

Expliquez-leur aussi, pendant leurs longs tourments,

Tout le mal qu'ils m'ont fait, aujourd'hui comme avant !

Puissent-ils enfin me voir, du haut du Paradis,

Les regarder souffrir, me nourrir de leurs cris !

Les voir ici pleurer, et là me supplier,

Oh Dieu que ce serait une vraie félicité !

Ce n'est pas d'un simple corps, mais bien d'un esprit

Que l'on tombe amoureux, tout au long de la vie !

Maintenant, je le dis : Kyûbi est en moi !

De mes sombres tourments, la raison, la voilà !

* * *

_Cela faisait deux jours que Naruto et Sasuke avaient disparu du village, après que le Kitsune se soient fait, une énième fois, agressé et violenté par les villageois haineux souhaitant "punir" le Démon. L'Hokage avait lancé des recherches, mais rien ne fut retrouvé dans les demeures des deux ninjas, si ce n'est ce message._

* * *

Crisa : Voilààà !

Naruto : Depuis quand je suis poète, moi ?

Crisa : Remercie JBX, le créateur de Reflets d'Acide, c'est grâce à lui que j'aime les alexandrins et les rimes !

Sasuke : Donc là, on est devenus des nukenin ?

Crisa : Ouais, et vous vivez votre amour heureux, loin des vieux villageois méchants et cons(ervateurs) !

Natsu : Et t'as fait tout ça en 2 heures ? C'est une blague ?

Crisa : Non, c'est sérieux !

Grey : Espèce de psychopathe !

Crisa : Même pas vrai ! Alors, c'était bien ? Nul ? Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Pourquoi ? Dites-moi tout ! Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur mon profil !


End file.
